


Tease (n): see: Adam Lallana.

by forcerecons



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcerecons/pseuds/forcerecons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(508):<br/>That's really the only reason I'm dating you, the prospect that I might get bacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease (n): see: Adam Lallana.

"Babe, wake up" Adam hums as he steals a kiss and then immediately retreats to the edge of the bed. It's the safest move. 

"nyuuuuuuughawaysyushiiituh" Hendo groans.

"What?" Adam laughs.

Hendo regrettably opens his eyes, rubs the sleep away with the back of his hand, sits up and sighs as he looks at Adam.

"I said, no way, get away from me you shit. Obviously." 

"Aaah yes, well if you're quite finished being a twat, I think I remember you promising to make me breakfast, or what passes for it in Sunderland anyway, after I rocked your world last night.."

Adam's grinning like an idiot and Hendo wants to wipe that look off his face, but he just can't reward bad behaviour like that.

"Oh really? I don't- I don't remember that, I mean I slept so well, how do I know that wasn't a dream?" He smirks.

And Adam is definitely gonna take the bait on that one. 

"Okay yeah.. Should I remind you, I can remind you, if you want?" He says, crawling (agonisingly) slowly towards Hendo. 

He pushes him down once he gets to him, and back so his head's pushed up against the pillows and the headboard. Then he leans on him, hot and heavy.

He strategically places one of his thighs in between Hendo's legs and braces himself on his elbows so his face is inches from Hendo's and his hands are sliding through his hair.

Hendo moans.

"Y-yeah, that would be best" he smiles as he reaches up for a kiss.

Adam pushes his head back down and kisses him. Slow but forceful. Gets his thigh going against Hendo too. Hendo wants more.

"So that's how I started," Adam says as he pulls away, "and if you wanna know how I finished you better go make me breakfast, you know how forgetful I get when I haven't eaten in a while.." He smirks as he rolls off of Hendo, and the bed, and stands by the opposite wall.

Hendo looks speechless for a moment.

"Wait Ads are you-what?! Are you kidding? You can't just, I'm almost- oh my god. You're the worst!" Hendo exclaims as he sits up again and starts looking for his boxers on the floor.

"Well, what can I say? I'm gonna make you earn it" Adam smiles.

Hendo sighs loudly as he stands, pulls on his boxers and begins muttering something while he walks over to Adam.

"Fuck, y'know sometimes I think you just use me for food" He says, trying to look sad.

He starts walking towards the kitchen, though.

"It's true. That's really the only reason I'm dating you, the prospect that I might get bacon" Adam calls out, holding back laughter.

"You're such a twat!" He hears from the kitchen. He also hears Hendo laughing though.


End file.
